Shadow of Ages
(formerly), Dredzek , Corzakx |parent= |subsid= |hidep= |headq= |locations=Chrone (formerly), The Void |goal=Alter history, conquer the universe |products= |hidec= |founded=c. 1,800 BYD |fragmentation=*6 AYD after the Battle of Chrone *174 AYD after the apparent death of Millennium. *175 AYD after the deaths of Millennium and Dredzek. |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |era=*Storm Wars Era *Year of Darkness *Imperial Era |affiliation=}} The '''Shadow of Ages' was an ancient and shadowy cult of beings founded by the mysterious entity known as Millennium. History Formed initially during the upheaval that followed the disappearance of the Great Beings and the end of the Age of Elementals, the Shadow of Ages aimed to alter history. Their activities were eventually discovered by the Toa Order, who were foiled time and time again from discovering the hidden base of the organization. Finally, six years after the Year of Darkness, the Ix led the remnants of the Toa Order to the island of Chrone, where a massive three way battle was fought between the Shadow, the Ix, and the Toa Order remnant. Eventually the Ix destroyed both armies, scattering the Shadow. Many years later, the Ix captured Millennium and Dredzek, the leaders of the cult, and forced them to fight to the death in the Eternal Game, where they both perished. However, this was not the end of the Shadow, for Dredzek's servant Corzakx took over leadership, and after leading the Shadow of Ages into the Void, restored Dredzek to life using the Scythe of Creation. They then plotted to seize the Kanohi Ignika, which Dredzek sensed was hidden within the Void. Known Members *Millennium *Dredzek *Corzakx *Ahi (deceased) Known Servants *Blast (very briefly) *Speewaa (very briefly) Infrastructure Members of the Shadow of Ages were trained to have their minds shielded from telepathy and other forms of mental probing. They are also trained to be capable of foresight, allowing them to see future events which they could alter. However, their visions can be somewhat inaccurate at times, due to the large amount of mental pressure that builds during such visions. This meant only Millennium was effective at perceiving future events, and figuring out ways to exploit them. Agents of the group were encouraged to fanatically fantasize the creation of paradoxes, or are otherwise brainwashed into doing so. The group practically worshiped this act, not just for the idea, but the power that a paradox evokes. Such practices were frowned upon by the inhabitants of both the Matoran Universe and Spherus Magna at best, and agents of Millennium were forced to carry out their operations in secret from others. The structure of the Shadow of Ages was very rigid, and all agents were required to be members for life, and possess no other loyalties that might distract them from their objectives. Betrayal to Millennium was punishable by excruciating physical and mental torture or by death. The organization was ran by a high council consisting of the group's most trusted followers, though overall command belonged to the grand master, namely Millennium. As an organization, the group operated as something of a spy network due to it being a small faction, and preferred to strike out from the shadows at their enemies rather than openly revealing themselves. Because of this, the Shadow of Ages avoided outright conflict, generally preferring sending assassins and agents to perform the majority of their more public operations. This said, the group preferred to use deception and infiltration as the primary method of achieving their goals over battle. Notes and References Category:Shadow of Ages